TTBlizzards Wake
by TitanlinZ
Summary: A blizard suddenly striks, leaving people staranded. while Raven waits in her cold empty house, she thinks of him. But when a knok comes to her door, she'll end up doing more then thinking about him. RobRae
1. A Blizzard, A Girl, And A Man

I continued walking up the dirt road. I passed house after house. Then they started to space out more. Ands soon the houses were each a mile apart. It was a cold day in December. Very cold. And all I hade on was a long sleeved shirt. I could fell the tempiture falling as I walked on. Suddenly a giant gust of wind came, and I was almost knocked off my feet. When I finally opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I was amazed. The wind was blowing from the north! And also, a thick blanket of snow was falling. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I grabbed the wire fence on the side of the road. The sharp fence dug into my hands (OWY!) I knew there was a house about 10 yards away from me, but this was a blizzard. 10 yards was enough to kill me. Especially scene I was only in a long sleeved shirt on. But I would be okay. I hade faced worse. Antarctica with a short sleeved shirt and tights. I really need to stop relating everything to my titan years.

I sat at my dinning room table smelling the sweet smell of her homemade chocolate cake and vanilla frosting. I was listening to a ball game when a crackled news reporter's voice interrupted. He started warning about a blizzard. In the middle of his second warning the radio crackled and went out. The power went with it. I went to the cabinet and took out a few candles and some flashlights. I lit all of them and set some in the window so if anyone was out there, they could see the light and would be guided over to safety, and some of them in the living room where I would sit and wait. I also unlocked the doors so they could get in if I couldn't here their knocks. I sat in the darkness, felling lonely. Someone else could have been here. Someone else could have been sitting here with me, holding me and keeping me warm. But he left the Titans, destroying us as he left. Staring into the fire he was all I could remember. That's when I realized someone was banging on my door.


	2. Questions To Make You Think

I ran to my door ready to prie it open. But first I looked through the peek hole. This would have been pointless to any normal person but I hade keen eyesight. So when I looked through I knew exactly who was looking back. His jet black hair was plastered to his face, covering his eyes. He had a midnight blue shirt stuck to his skin, and baggy jeans practically falling off him. All I could do was stare. He had come back. Or had he? What was He doing here? If he had come back, why now? Was he here for….me? Oh please be here for me, please.

It took me 30 minutes to find the door. I hade bumped into a window and gradually found the door. Once my knee painfully hit the doorknob, I stood back and started to bang on the door. My hands balled together in some kind of v shape I raised my fist over my head and slammed it over and over with all the strength I hade. Nobody was answering. I was starting to fell tired. Not good. I clasped my freezing and hurting hands on the door knob. It was frozen shut. I put on foot on the wall next to the door and pulled with all my might. The door unloged and out came tumbling a woman. She hade obviously looking through the peek hole. I landed hard on the ground and the lady landed on me. Everything started to get fuzzy. I drifted off into a forced sleep.


	3. A Little Preoccupied

I was surprised to find myself on Robin. The door was slammed agents the wall by the wind letting cold air into the cold. I quickly stood up starting to explain myself, when I noticed Robins wasn't getting up with me. Infact he wasn't moving! I leaned over and brushed his hair from his eyes, only to find them closed. I almost cried. I finally find him and I kill him! That thought got me into panic mode. I dragged him into the living room. Then with much effort, I pulled the door shut. I dragged him onto the couch and looked at his head. I nearly fainted. All I saw was red. I really started to panic now. What if I hade really killed him? What was I going to do? Would I ever forgive myself? Suddenly I heard Smarts voice break through Fears.

"HEAL HIM" She said. I obediently started to heal his head, a sick felling starting in my stomach. I was in deep.


	4. The Face Of A Lonley Man

Chapter 4

Robin hadn't budged. For a long time. I was afraid. Had I really killed him? Oh no. I think I did. But I was too scared to check his pulse. I was really getting cold. The fire wasn't enough to warm me up. And Robin really needed to be warmed up. I decided I would go get all the blankets I had. But first I stared down at his face. All I could see was what I had always seen. A man that needed to be loved. But I never had had the gut to do it. And that's my single most regret.

I slowly came conscious. I had no idea were I was. I glanced around careful to make sure it dint look like I was awake. No one was in the room. But I dint KNOW the room. It was too dark to see much, but the things I did see, reminded me of someone. I slowly propped myself up. It was wired. On moment I'm in Gothum, next I'm in some strange house. My instincts told me to leave, but my detective side got the better of me. I creped around searching for anything that might give a clue as to were I was. I found nothing, so I started to wonder why my head ached. More to the back. I touched it and it felt a little tender. Someone must have hit me and kid napped me! But why would they want to kid nap Dick Grayson? Well, I did own Wayne Enterprises now so I guess for some money. That's when I herd footsteps.


End file.
